The Ultimate Prank: A Charlie and Tonks story
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Charlie saves Tonks from another boring history of magic lesson, only to later find they have the castle to themselves.wheres everyone gone? when they find out that they've been ditched, they decide payback is in order... its the ultimate prank.


Tonks was bored. She couldn't stand history of magic- she couldn't wait to drop it next year. But today's lesson was especially boring. It was only five minutes in and she was already falling asleep. Resting her head on her thick text book, she closed her eyes, knowing professor Binns wouldn't notice her sleeping. She and Charlie had been… busy the night before, and she really did need to catch up on her sleep…

A loud knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway, grinning at her. Professor Binns turned to Charlie, breaking out of his droning speech.

"Sir, Professor Sprout asked me to get Tonks, she's late for her careers advice meeting."

"Of course…"

Smiling gratefully, Tonks picked up her bag and quickly walked out of the classroom, waiting before they were out of the corridor to pull Charlie into an empty classroom. "You know perfectly well my careers meeting isn't till next Tuesday." she smirked. He grinned back. "Well sure, but I know how much you hate History of magic, so I thought you might like to do something worthwhile instead." He toyed with one of the buttons on her blouse. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that what you were thinking?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," He replied, trailing soft kisses down her cheek and neck.

"Well, I suppose that's ok then…" Tonks pulled his face up to hers and kissed him gently, while his hands began to undo the buttons on her blouse. He was just about to slip it off her shoulders when they heard a rumbling noise outside. They broke apart. Only one thing could make a sound like that- the entire student body running down the stairs, past their empty classroom. Tonks hastily did her buttons back up. There was a light knock on the door. Laughing silently, Tonks pulled Charlie to the other side of the room, and pressed him up against the wall behind the door, which was creeping open.

"Hello?" a young boy popped his head through the door, but upon seeing the first row of empty desks, he left, shutting the door behind him. Tonks giggled. Charlie kissed her again. When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Tonks pulled the door open. The corridor was empty. Charlie wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling her. "I wonder what happened?" she mused, straining her ears. She couldn't hear anything.

"I wonder what would have happened if we weren't interrupted…" Charlie murmured, twirling a strand of her electric blue hair around his finger. She slapped him playfully. "Do you ever think of anything else?" She asked. He shrugged. "I suppose. I think about quidditch too." He smirked at her, as she stuck her tongue out.

"Come on. Let's see what happened." Charlie sighed with mock sadness. Rolling her eyes, Tonks led the way back to her history of magic class. Everyone's bags were still under the seats, but the room was vacant. A scrap of parchment was sitting on Tonks' desk. She snatched it up.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's a note from Ellie. Apparently there's been some sort of assembly called. A surprise visitor's coming to talk about responsible magic use outside the classroom." She made a face. "I am so glad we're skipping that."

"So what are we gonna do instead?" Charlie asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. But she wasn't paying him any attention. She was staring at the bags on the ground. "What are you thinking?" Charlie asked, as an evil smirk spread across her face. She turned to him, violet eyes alight.

"How would you feel about a bit of pranking?"

Charlie smirked back. "What's the plan?"

"Well, the whole schools left their bags in the classrooms… with us on the loose. I think we should reinforce that that's really not a smart idea." She grinned, and raised her wand. "Accio schoolbags!"

Within a few minutes, they had 800 schoolbags sitting around them. Levitating a group of them, Tonks walked down the corridor, holding the large mass aloft in front of her. Charlie followed, curious. They reached a flight of moving stairs. "Perfect!" Tonks whispered. She set the bags down. With another wave of her wand, all the straps on the bags were pulled apart. Waving it again, all the bags flew up to hang on the railings, where they re-attached their straps, so they were hanging in a long line on either side off the rails. Like tinsel at Christmas, they gave the staircase an oddly festive look. Chuckling, Charlie hi-fived her. "That is a brilliant plan." Together they rushed back, to send the bags to each of the 142 staircases. Soon, the whole school was covered in student's bags. Tonks and Charlie stood in the entrance hall, admiring their handy work. Bags adorned the marble staircase, hanging forlornly off the rails, the heavier bags straining on their stitching. They hung off every staircase, and had even been magicked into the walls where the stairs had no railing. It was, to sum it up, beautiful.

The door to the great hall opened behind them, and a lone student came out, and ran up the stairs in the direction of the bathrooms, not paying the bags the slightest bit of attention. Charlie snorted. A few minutes later, the door opened again, and Hagrid came out. He took one look at Tonks and Charlie sitting at the top of the stairs, bags hanging on each side, and burst out laughing.

"Shh!" Tonks said. Hagrid stopped, and walked up the staircase, eyeing the next staircases in awe.

"That must've taken yeh' a while."

Charlie nodded, grinning. "Fantastic, isn't it?"

Hagrid nodded, still chuckling to himself. " 'ope you get a photo of their faces!"

"It'll be imprinted in my memory forever," Tonks said, grinning.

"That duffer'll be done soon. Yeh might wanna move.."

"Thanks. See ya, Hagrid!" Together, the two trouble makers ran along the corridor, and hid in a secret passage behind a large golden tapestry. Soon enough, they could hear a smattering of applause- the speech was obviously finished. Silently they waited for the first sounds of shock… the rumbling footsteps all stopped.

"Bloody hell! What happened here?"

"Aww crap!"

"Where's my bag gone?"

"Who the hell did this?"

Tonks and Charlie collapsed in fits of laughter. The tapestry was pulled aside. They stopped, cringing as they saw who had pulled the tapestry back.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very amusing. I dare say that took a while? However, I think it might be a good idea if you were to return to your dormitories. I don't think everyone will find it quite as amusing as we do."

"Thanks professor." Still laughing silently, they ran past the headmaster, planning on taking one of the less used stair cases to get to the Gryffindor common room, which was closest. People would be talking about this one for years.

Dumbledore watched them go, a sad smile on his face. "If only Sirius could have seen her now." Shaking his head, he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and turned back in the direction of clambering students, humming to himself. He'd always suspected Tonks had inherited the Marauder gene…

**A/N: So, what did you think? Me and a friend actually did this to our friends- it was so fun :D so, drop me a review, tell me how you think it went!**

**Tonks xox**


End file.
